Unmanned vehicles, also known as robots or drones, may be utilized for various purposes including various delivery services, law enforcement, surveillance, and military operations. Most robots are dedicated ground vehicles while most drones are dedicated aerial vehicles. A limited number of unmanned air-ground vehicles combine the functions of ground and aerial vehicles.